


Black Ring

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Oswald, Asexuality, Ed is a softie, Love, M/M, Romance, light aphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Based on the fact that asexual people wear black rings around their right hand's middle finger.Oswald is hiding something from Edward, and he has no idea what it could be but it worries him some.





	Black Ring

The day was going through as usual. After classes, Edward and Oswald left Gotham High School to go to Oswald's apartment, just to have a few moments alone and maybe study and kiss a bit before Gertrude came back and made them some dinner. Edward loved going to Oswald's, the house was so cozy and Gertrude was so nice to him whenever they saw each other. And even if Oswald had no courage to tell her that they were dating, she already knew, and she made that very clear one day while she talked to Edward away from Oswald. They agreed on waiting until Oz wanted to tell himself, but she already knew and Edward loved how well she treated him.

But honestly anything would be better than returning home to his father, even if Gertrude hated him.

In any case, something about that day seemed different. Oswald had been checking his phone extensively during the entire day, even when they were talking or holding hands, he had the free one around his phone and would eventually check it, making Ed grow concerned.

Was he waiting for something? Maybe someone was sick? But he would have told Edward, so what was the deal with his phone? Why did he have to continue checking?

Edward was never to invade Oswald's privacy, after all, he was scared of what he might find so he would rather just not know. And Oswald was pretty much the same. But on that particular day, things were strange. More than usual at least.

So when they arrived at Oswald's apartment, Edward put his backpack over the couch and walked after his boyfriend as he rushed to the kitchen, probably to get them something to drink. His phone was still on his hand, being held tightly. 

Maybe if Ed just asked...

"Oh its nothing" Oswald answered as he stuffed the phone in his pocket and served them some orange juice from the fridge, handing a glass to Edward. "My mother told me to keep checking for a package that will arrive today, so I'm just... checking. In case it arrives, you know?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, accepting it for now. After all, all good liars told the truth. Thing was, he wasn't sure what part of it was true and which part was a lie. But he decided to let it go and drank his juice before putting the glass down and nodding.

"Very well. You keep checking. We should study though, soon we will begin to have tests and I don't want to get there unprepared" he said, smiling, and Oswald agreed with a few nods, putting their glasses in the sink and following Edward to the living room. "What do you want to study?"

"My worst subject is physics so we could start there" Oswald suggested, grabbing his backpack and placing it over the dinner table. Edward did the same, both taking out their notebooks and subject materials. "Unless you want to study one of your other perfected subjects that is."

"Oswald, I'm not a genius" Edward chuckled, taking out his physics book and then pushing his backpack away to sit next to Oswald. "I just like studying, that's all. That’s why I get good grades."

"That and because you want to work with forensics. Which is not something easy to achieve" Oswald added, opening his book and notebook and taking out his favorite purple pen. Edward hummed and took out his black and green pens, placing them on the side of his notebook and smiling at Oswald.

"And you want to be powerful. That is vague, even worse than wanting something difficult to achieve" he pointed out, turning back to the notebook and writing down the date and the subject on the top of the paper. Oswald on the other hand just wrote 'Physics' in the middle of the first line and turned to the first page of the subject they should study. "Have you ever thought of what kind of power you want? Political, monetary, military? There are so many to choose Oswald."

"Honestly I want all of those. But that is basically impossible unless one is from the mafia, which I am not" Oswald said, shrugging and writing down the first topic of the book. "But honestly I think monetary power can get you everything, so I'll focus on that."

"You need to have a gigantic company to be so powerful. Or take on a company that already exists. Like the Wayne Enterprises" Ed said as he checked the pages for the subject they needed to study. Luckily, it was only around ten pages worth of study. He didn't like physics all that much.

"I will take over Wayne's Enterprises and make it mine. Sure. Sounds like it could work" Oswald replied sarcastically, making them both burst out in soft giggles. Then, he froze, and Edward looked at him worriedly as he dug his phone out from his pocket and sighed after checking it.

"Package arriving?"

"No, just... Gordon sending me a message, nothing important" Oswald mumbled, putting his phone next to his notebook, away from Edward. That bothered him a bit but he didn't comment. He had no idea why this package from his mother was worrying him so much. "Lets begin?"

"Sure" Edward agreed, and thus, they began. The afternoon went through quickly, with the phone barely causing them any trouble. They studied Physics, Math and Literature, discussing some of the topics and getting small breaks in between to eat some snacks or kiss a little, just to relax their brains from the constant thinking.

Honestly, kissing was Edward's favorite activity, but school was important.

And when it was time to go, Edward pulled Oswald for a deep and sweet kiss that lasted very long, as it always did when they said goodbye. They smiled through the kiss, teased and spoke soft words against each other's lips before Edward really had to go.

They still stole each other a kiss before he left, and at the time, the whole phone thing had disappeared from his mind.

He wouldn't worry about something so silly after having such a nice afternoon.

 

In the next day of school, he met Oswald by the porch as he usually did. The phone business had stopped once more, which made him believe the package had arrived safely in Oswald's house and that he had nothing to worry about. As they walked inside, Edward held Oswald's left hand, tangling their fingers together and only then noticing that his boyfriend seemed somewhat nervous.

His palm was sweaty, which they usually weren't, and he couldn't really stay still. Even so, he wasn't treating Edward any different. They were still kissing, laughing and talking, and as the minutes passed, he seemed to grow less worried or nervous. He didn't even check his phone once.

After taking their materials in their lockers, they went separate ways, sharing a kiss in the middle of the hallway and walking to their classes. They shared no classes together whatsoever, which was a bummer, but they were always together during breaks and lunch, so it wasn't so bad. At least they could focus on their lessons when they weren't alone.

The day went by normal up to lunch time. Edward had left his classroom early by finishing the exercise before everyone, and thus he walked to the cafeteria and grabbed his and Oswald's food, sitting by the usual lunch table and waiting for him to arrive.

However who arrived first was Barbara, who didn't even sit. She just stood next to Edward and smirked down at him.

"Hey Nygma, waiting for your boyfriend?" she asked, reaching down and stealing one of the grapes from his plate. He frowned and looked up at her, annoyed.

"What do you want Kean?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what it is like to be dating someone like Cobblepot... I feel so bad for you sometimes. Not that you could do any better but... everyone deserves some relief every now and then" she said, chuckling as she chewed the grape. "It's sad really."

"What are you on about?" Edward asked, now more confused than annoyed, and she looked at him her eyes widening.

"You... don't know? Oh boy" she giggled, before a mean smirk showed up on her face. "Well soon enough you will know. But if you want some spoilers, why not check your boyfriend's right hand? Just a tip" she winked, and walked away, leaving Edward confused and intrigued.

Indeed he hadn't seen Oswald's right hand that day yet. For some reason that detail wasn't noticed, but now it was clear that Oswald was hiding something from him. But what could it be, that would fit a hand and he wouldn't see?

He decided to wait Oswald and ask him himself, looking at his own hand and trying to notice anything that could be hidden in it.

He had no clue.

 

Oswald arrived at their table a bit later than normal. He sat down on Edward's right side, and smiled, kissing his cheek and taking his tray closer to himself.

"How was your morning?" he asked, always so sweet, and Edward decided against asking, thinking that Oswald would tell him what was happening eventually.

"It was fine, how was yours?" he asked back, taking out his silverware and beginning to eat. Oswald chuckled and reached for his own with his left hand, but quickly took his right hand away from his body and took his knife with it.

That was when Edward saw the little black ring around his middle finger. It was barely noticeable, very delicate and thin, but in contrast with his white skin it surely showed off more than Oswald would want it to.

"Oh my morning was great. I actually got many exercises right in Math class" he said, proud of himself, and Edward nodded slowly, beginning to eat his food. Oswald did the same, both going silent for a while as they did it.

So Oswald had bought a new ring? So what? He had several already. Why was this a big deal? A big enough deal for Barbara Kean to come and talk to him about it? A big enough deal for Oswald hide it from him and pretend it didn't exist?

Edward tried to remember anything, any meaning he had ever seen for black rings. He couldn't remember anything too special, and after trying to think of it for the whole time he was eating, he felt frustrated that he didn't come with anything up.

So, he decided to just ask.

"Oswald" he said, and the smaller boy looked at him, halfway putting some potato inside his mouth "why are you hiding that black ring on your finger from me?"

Oswald's eyes widened, the color left his face making it even more pale, and he looked down at his ring, shaking his head and removing it from his finger.

"This? This is nothing Edward, just a ring a bought!" he said, his voice showing signs of nervousness. It made Ed even more suspicious. "I just found it pretty and I began to use it, no big deal."

"Really?  Because Kean came over to tell me about it, so I believe there is some meaning behind it that you don't want to tell me" Edward said, frowning, and Oswald looked at him again, swallowing thickly before placing the ring over the table.

"There isn't. She was just trying to piss you off. Don't you know Barbara?"

"Oswald, just tell me? I promise I won't be mad or upset."

Oswald sighed, looking down at the ring and putting it on again before shaking his head.

"later okay? After school I will tell you" he mumbled, playing with the ring a bit and then turning back to his food. Edward frowned but accepted the terms, finishing his food and finding Barbara's glance all the way from the other end of the cafeteria.

He needed to understand what it meant.

 

After school, he waited Oswald by the main entrance, his head still thinking about the ring. As Oswald approached, he looked down at the floor and stopped in front of Edward, sighing shakily. They stayed silent, waiting for most students to walk by them before Oswald took a deep breath and looked up at him again.

"Okay, I will tell you now" he said, and Ed nodded. "This... this is a symbol."

"I guessed as much" Edward agreed, tilting his head. "But a symbol of what Oz? What do you want people to know by wearing it?"

"A black ring... used in the middle finger of the right hand... is a symbol... for... ugh" Oswald rubbed his face, his hands trembling slightly before he took in a deep breath and looked straight at Edward's face. "It is a symbol of the asexual community."

Edward looked at him for a few seconds, and then he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"That's... it? That's all it is?"

"Um... yes" Oswald mumbled, tilting his head. "Aren't you upset or... I don't know, displeased?"

"Why would I be?" Edward asked, even more confused. "Oswald, you thought I didn't know?"

"How would you know, I never told you!" Oswald replied, his voice getting louder and thinner as it did when he was distressed or angry. Edward rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Oswald, please. I am an observant person. Your room is literary purple, white and black. Your Tumblr profile is a picture of a dog with the asexual flag behind it. You love writing ACE in your notebook with purple pens. You always send purple, black and white colored heart emojis. You are always disgusted when we watch a movie with people having sex. And you never, ever, ever made any move to elevate our eleven months relationship to a next level" he said, blank faced, while Oswald grew more and more red by the second. "I just didn't know it was a symbol, the ring thing. But I knew you were ace for like, a long time. Even before we dated."

"So... you don't mind?" Oswald asked, softly, and Edward rolled his eyes before taking his hand, the one with the ring, and kissing the ring ever so softly.

"No I don't. I love you just the way you are you idiot" Edward chuckled, before he wrapped his arms around Oswald's waist and pulled him for a soft kiss. "Asexual or Alosexual, small or huge, sad or happy, I love everything about you."

"I love you too" Oswald mumbled, his eyes tearing up and making Edward laugh softly at how sensible he was. He leaned down and kissed him again, before brushing their noses together.

"So, is there anything the partner of an asexual citizen can use to show their love?" Ed asked, smiling down at Oswald.

"Not that I know of..."

"Oh really? That's sad. Well, I think I could buy one like yours and rang it on a necklace. Just so like, it represents you close to me always."

"Edward, you are so sweet, could you stop?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you but you don't shut up."

"Oh okay sure."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self reflection but still, i loved it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
